


In the rear-view mirror

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? is not really a road trip, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is a good friend, Keith swears a lot, M/M, Road Trips, Texting, he is also pining but doesn't acknowledge it, road problems better, so is lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: (Keith at 22:31) I may need your help.(Lance at 22:31) May.(Keith at 22:32) May.(Keith at 22:32) Coyotes may eat me before you can do anything tho





	In the rear-view mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!  
> Thanks to all of you who commented, left kudos and hits on the last parts!!!  
> I love all of you!!!  
> I'm going to be dead for the coming weeks because  
> SELECTIVIDAD  
> which is basically what every student fears for six years here  
> and it's f*cking here already?  
> So probably the next chapters (yeah, chapters) will be stuff I have already written about backstory  
> Hope you like it!!

_(16:37) Your car alarm is going off. Again._

(16:38) Sorry my music was so loud I didn't hear it.

_(16:38) That was the other thing I was going to say._

(16:39) I know. I'm the worst. But I'm cute and that has to count for something right? :P

_(16:40) Shut the fuckng car up_

(16:41) Come here and do it yourself because I can't. I think it's broken

_(16:43) Take the battery off, take it to the mechanic, drive it to a river and sink it, I don't mind but TRUN IT OFF_

(16:43) TRUN IT OFF!!

_(16:43) You are impossible._

(16:43) Impossible to resist, I know

_·····_

_(22:29) Hey._

_(22:29) Are you free rn?_

(22:30) Am I dreaming?

(22:30) The Great Keith McMullet initiating a conversation and not complaining bout me but asking me on a DATE

(22:30) YOU?!

_(22:30) There are so many things wrong in that sentence i am not even going to bother._

_(22:30) And this is pretty serious. Answer yes or no._

(22:31) I’m free what’s wrong?

_(22:31) I may need your help._

(22:31) May.

_(22:32) May._

_(22:32) Coyotes may eat me before you can do anything tho_

(22:32) Keith wtf?

(22:32) There are no coyotes on this state where are you?!

(22:32) KEITH FOR TH ELOVE OF GOD ANSWER

_(22:33) You can’t laugh_

(22:33) I don’t promise anything

(22:34) Okay, okay don’t leave let me have this

(22:34) Keith: Oh Lance! I need the inestimable help of a brave hero to save my sorry mullet ass!

Lance: but Keith! I thought you were and independent man who needed nobody!

Keith: It was all for the edgy aesthetic pLEASE SAVE ME!

_(22:35) Are you fucking done_

(22:35) I’m still processing the fact that you let me finish.

(22:35) You must really need my help.

(22:36) Where are you?

_(22:36) In the middle of fucking nowhere. My bike just stopped working for no fucking reason and not even the lights work and it’s so fucking dark aND I swear i heard a coyote._

_(22:37) Lance_

_(22:37) Lance  fucking hell ANSWER ME YOU ARSEHEAD_

(22:38) cAN YOU CALM DOWN?

(22:38) I’M TAKING MY KEYS

_(22:38) Don’t tell me you don’t have your car back yet_

(22:39) ???

_(22:39) LANCE YOU TOOK IT YESTERDAY TO THE MECHANIC_

(22:39) Okay you really need to chill

_(22:40) Does that mean that you have it?!_

(22:40) It means you have to chill because it is going to take me some time to get wherever the fuck you are.

(22:41) Keith?

(22:42) Are you okay?

 

Lance walked faster. Hunk’s house was not too far from his and he knew he could convince his friend to let him take his car or something. He was worried for Keith, not going to lie.  And the silence was not making it any better. A cold breeze made him shiver and he crossed his arms on his jacket. Was Keith wearing his stupid cropped jacket? _That idiot is probably dying of cold._

He sighed and called him.

 

‘’Answer the fucking phone.’’ he muttered to the sidewalk.

 _‘’Lance?’’_ Keith’s voice answered.

‘’Dude thank god.’’ Lance breathed relieved. ‘’Don’t stop answering my messages you hear me? I thought the coyotes had taken you.

_‘’YOU SAID THERE WEREN’T COYOTES!’’_

‘’There aren’t, there aren’t!’’ he could see Hunk’s apartment. ‘’It was a joke. To lighten up the mood?’’

_‘’Is not fucking working.’’_

‘’Keith my man, I’m almost at Hunk’s, tell me where you are and what happened, please?’’

_‘’I was delivering a stupid pizza to some stupid cunt who lives in the middle of literally NOWHERE AND MY BIKE FUKING STOPPED WORKING!’’_

‘’Okay Keith you need to breath.’’ Lance opened the door as Keith steadied his breath. ‘’Count ten things you have near you-’’

 _‘’LANCE I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, WITHOUT LIGHTS! I CAN’T SEE SHIT! ANYTHING! NOT TEN STUPID THINGS, not five-!’’_ Keith stopped and breathed something muffled along the lines of ‘Patience yields focus.’ and then continued. _‘’ I can’t fucking see my own shoes! This is so fucking dark-’’_

‘’Okay okay, let’s not think about that-’’ he left the spare key on his pockets again and walked to the kitchen where he found his friend dancing while he did the dishes. ‘’Think of ten people. Tell me their names.’’

‘’Lance?’’

_‘’Shiro.’’_

‘’What’s wrong buddy?’’ Hunk asked wiping his hands on his t-shirt.

_‘’Grandma.’’_

‘’Keith is in trouble. Can I take your car?’’ he whispered not loud enough for Keith to hear, but managing somehow to make Hunk understand.

_‘’Thace.’’_

‘’What happened?’’

_‘’Alice.’’_

‘’His bike broke in the middle of nowhere.’’

_‘’Lauren.’’_

‘’We’ll take the van.’’ Hunk said and flicked off the lights.

 

While they hopped on Hunk’s car Lance managed Keith to tell him actual directions, and they got there in twenty minutes.

‘’We must be close…’’ Lance said trying to see something in the dark road.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Thank you for driving me, by the way. You could have just given me the keys.’’ Lance said smiling at his friend.

‘’Yeah but I can’t expect you to get anywhere. You have the worst orientation ever.’’

‘’Lies!’’

‘’Buddy, you are amazing but you have the worst orientation.’’ Hunk said chuckling. ‘’Remember that time you got lost to get to my house? Or when you end up in another city trying to get to that chinese restaurant?’’

‘’Don’t remember.’’ Lance said crossing his arms. ‘’Didn’t happen.’’

‘’Whatever helps you sleep at night, man.’’ Hunk said. ‘’I want to take a look at Keith’s bike, too. It’s weird that it just stoped working out of nowhere.’’

‘’Is that him?!’’ Lance shouted.

A small figure some metres away was moving its arms and jumping. They got there and Lance could help but break into a huge smile. He got out of the car and looked at Keith lifting an eyebrow.

‘’Need a lift, beautiful?’’

Keith groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

‘’I’m really tired and really cold, Lance.’’ he complained. ‘’Can we just-’’

‘’Hi!’’ Hunk said lifting his hand. ‘’Nice to meet you. Everybody calls me Hunk.’’

Keith stretched his hand and nodded. ‘’Keith.’’

‘’Yeah I know. This idiot here doesn’t stop talking about you.’’

‘’Only the worst things, don’t worry.’’

‘’Didn’t expect any better.’’ Keith said smiling lightly.

 

They managed to pull the bike on the van. Hunk took a look quickly while Keith crossed his arms over his chest and shivered stoically. After some minutes Lance gave in and threw his jacket to him.

Keith catched it and looked at him confused, frowning.

‘’You are freezing your ass.’’

‘’So will you if I wear your jacket.’’

‘’Nah because I’m going inside. I’ll let you guys the nerding. Have fun.’’ Lance entered the car and put some music because he was not going to wait doing nothing.

It didn’t took much longer for Hunk to close the back door and Keith entered the van.

Hunk’s car was as cool as him. All yellow, big but soft (‘ _How is a car soft, Lance?’_ Pidge used to ask.). With seats as old as Earth itself and an equally old bean bag somehow attached so it wouldn’t move a lot. Hunk had installed a seatbelt on it because Lance made a joke once about safety.

Keith was staring at said bean bag and holding the seatbelt like it was a joke.

‘’You have to put it on.’’ Hunk offered, smiling.

‘’Is this some aesthetic thing or-’’

‘’No, no, it works.’’ Lance said excited. ‘’It’s usually for the local gremlin buuuut you have to use it too.’’

Keith blinked a couple times and fastened it. He tugged it doubtfully and when it didn’t move he tugged harder.

‘’It works.’’ he said amazed.

Hunk laughed and turned the car on. ‘’One of my first successful creations. Well, where do we go?’’

‘’Pardon?’’

‘’You said you were delivering something, right? Well, where is it? We are not going to leave anybody without pizza.’’

‘’Hunk and me have ‘being delivery buddies' on our bucket list.’’ Lance supplied smiling.

‘’But the pizza must be cold, and it’s far and you guys have already-’’

‘’Nope. None of that. Direction, co-pilot, Keith.’’ Hunk said.

‘’Hey!’’ Lance complained. ‘’What am I?’’

‘’You are co-pilot too.’’

 

A few Beyoncé songs and animated conversations later they arrived. Keith got off the van with the pizza and went to the house while Hunk and Lance waited.

 

‘’Well, we can cross be ‘delivery boy’ and ‘save a damsel in distress' from our bucket list buddy.’’ Lance said.

‘’Wouldn’t you have prefered coming on your own? You know, getting the whole attention, impressing-’’

‘’Hey, hey hey. This is a dude helping a dude. Just that.''

‘’Uhum. I totally believe you, man.’’

‘’I mean, I have eyes. Keith is hot and kind of cute when he smiles, although he doesn’t smile often, which I don’t know if it’s better or-’’

‘’Lance, you can admit it.’’

‘’Admit what, there is nothing to admit.’’

‘’You are pining over that boy over there.’’ Hunk said pointing Keith, who was getting the change now. ‘’And that’s fine.’’

‘’Lance McClain does not pine.’’

‘’Except he does.’’

‘’Except shut up because he is coming-’’

‘’He complained the pizza was cold.’’ Keith said sitting behind.

Hunk and Lance side-eyed each other and then turned to look at Keith.

‘’He said that I was late and the pizza was cold and he would pay me because he was not a communist or something like that but then he said that-’’

‘’Okay, stop.  That man is a douchebag. Run over the pumpkins when we exit Hunk.’’

‘’The pumpkins are not guilty-’’ a sob interrupted him and they nearly broke their necks as they turn to find Keith rubbing his face frantically.

Lance got up and tried to pass to the back of the car but Keith lifted an arm and looked at him seriously.

‘’If you touch me I’ll stab you.’’

Lance stayed still and waited for him to continue.

‘’It’s just that you guys have been so nice, and helped me even though it’s so fucking late and you barely know me and- I’m fine, I’m fine. I just don’t like being alone in the dark.’’

‘’You are not alon-’’

‘’I know. I know’’ Keith breathed without looking at him. ‘’Thank you for picking me up. I don’t know what I would have done without you guys.’’

Lance sat back and fastened his seatbelt. They drove off running over the pumpkins.

‘’Where do I drop you dude?’’ Hunk asked when they saw the first city lights.

‘’Balmera’s Pizzas. I have my stuff there. I’ll go back to my house walking-’’

‘’Nononono.’’ Hunk said. ‘’None of that. I’m taking both of you home.’’

Keith smiled and Lance did as well.

‘’Do you want to enter? Shay wants to give you something guys.’’

The three of them entered the restaurant and soon Keith was wrapped by strong and gentle arms, few feets over the ground.

‘’I’m fine, Shay.’’ he said.

‘’Oh my dear. I’m so sorry. We will never send you so far again. I’m so glad you are okay.’’she gave one last squeeze and left him on the floor again. ‘’And you two.’’

She turned to look at them. She was tall, taller than Lance, with a cute short brown hair  and two gold hoop earrings, that made her bright eyes stand out on her dark skin.

‘’You two, are my _heroes._ ’’ Lance could see the moment Hunk’s heart _shaked_ , and grinned to himself.

‘’It was all work of my man Hunk over here.’’ he said putting his hands on his pockets.

‘’It was teamwork.’’ Hunk added smiling.

Shay smiled and it was all it took for Lance to ship them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think??  
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
